


Всё ещё вернётся

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019, Rainy_Elliot



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (kinda), Demonic Possession, Drabble Sequence, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Horror, Post-Canon, Stan O' War II, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Странногедон позади, и Стэн просто хочет навсегда забыть про треугольного демона и спокойно жить дальше. У Билла другие планы.





	Всё ещё вернётся

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's Gonna Keep Coming Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285681) by [Healy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy). 



Стэн не сразу понял, что именно он видит в холодильнике, и не только из-за ещё не прошедшей до конца амнезии. Огромный глаз посреди кучи сухожилий и внутренностей подмигнул ему.  
— Привет, Билл, — сказал Стэн. — Видок у тебя что-то не очень.  
— ТЫ тАк ЛЕГко от мЕнЯ НЕ отДелаЕШЬся, сТЭНЛи, — вкрадчиво сообщил Билл. — КАк ТОЛькО я вОССтаНовлЮСЬ...  
— Да пошёл ты! Я не для того возвращал себе память, чтобы меня доставала какая-то демоническая чипсина!  
— нЕ ПОВезЛО тЕБе, зНАчИт, пОТому чТО у МенЯ БОЛьшИе ПЛанЫ нА... ЭЙ, ЧТо пРОИСХОдиТ?!  
С внезапным «флоп!» холодильник превратился в мультяшный сейф, обмотанный цепью с замком.  
Стэн вздохнул.  
— Мне нужно выпить.

В следующий раз он увидел Билла уже когда они с Фордом вышли в море. Ему снились бегущие волны, меняющие цвета от рыжего к фиолетовому и бирюзе, как вдруг...  
— И ВНоВь прИвет, СТЭНЛи! — из моря поднялся гигантский глаз, окружённый бесформенной золотистой дымкой.  
— УЖАСНО милое МЕСТО. ЧТО ты...  
— Вали отсюда, Билл. У меня нет на тебя времени.  
— ЧТО Ж, ты не сможешь ПРЯТАТЬСЯ от меня ВЕЧНо, — усмехнулся Билл. — ВСЁ ещё ВЕРНЁТСЯ...  
Но тут его накрыло и унесло приливом, и Стэн остался один в своём сне.  
Утром Форд спросил, хорошо ли ему спалось. Стэн ничего не ответил.

В третью их встречу Стэн валялся со сломанной в драке левой рукой. Он дрейфовал между сном и явью, когда вспыхнули огни. Жуткое золотое сияние заполнило комнату.  
— ДАВНО НЕ ВИДЕЛИСЬ, — тело Билла покрывали трещины.  
— Хе-хе, что это с тобой? Автобус переехал?  
— ДА ТЫ ГЕНИЙ КОМЕДИИ. ЗНАЕШЬ, ПОЧЕМУ Я ЗДЕСЬ, СТЭНЛИ?  
— Потому что я выбил тебе мозги, а ты до сих пор не заметил?  
— СМЕРТЬ ЛИШЬ НИЧТОЖНОЕ ПРЕПЯТСТВИЕ! КРОМЕ ТОГО, Я ЗАМЕТИЛ, ЧТО ТЫ СЛОМАЛ СВОЮ УДАРНУЮ РУКУ.  
— Какую, вот эту? — Стэн поднял правую руку.  
— НАМЁК ПОНЯТ, — Билл исчез.

После этого Стэн всё чаще стал замечать Билла в своих снах. Иногда просто мимолётным видением; а иногда всё было куда... серьёзнее.  
— Я МОГУ ЗАХВАТИТЬ КОНТРОЛЬ, ЗНАЕШЬ ЛИ, — заявил Билл однажды ночью. — ЗАБРАТЬСЯ НА ВЕРХНЮЮ КОЙКУ И ЗАДУШИТЬ ТВОЕГО БРАТА ВО СНЕ. МОЖЕТ И ДЕТИШКАМИ ЗАЙМУСЬ.  
— Врёшь.  
— ЧТО, НЕ ВЕРИШЬ МНЕ?  
— Не сомневаюсь, ты бы с радостью. Но раз ты до сих пор не сделал этого, значит просто не можешь.  
Билл задумчиво уставился на Стэна.  
— ТЫ УМНЕЕ, ЧЕМ КАЖЕШЬСЯ. НО СКОРО ВСЁ ИЗМЕНИТСЯ. НАСЛАЖДАЙСЯ ВАШЕЙ ПРОГУЛКОЙ ПОКА МОЖЕШЬ, НЕУДАЧНИК.  
И затем Стэн проснулся.

Стэн старался не думать о той ночи, но его мысли упорно возвращалась к ней. В самое неподходящее время этот сон всплывал в голове, мучая Стэна напоминанием о живущем внутри него демоне, который угрожал его семье. Хотя плут — он и есть плут, и велики шансы, что Билл просто вешал ему лапшу на уши.  
И затем как-то раз, после особенно мучительного кошмара, он проснулся и обнаружил, что заливает перекись водорода в виски Форда. Он выкинул все бутылки в море.  
— Куда делся мой виски? — удивился утром Форд.  
— Я всё выпил, — солгал Стэн.

— Так, Билл! — крикнул Стэн. — С меня довольно!  
Никто не отвечал. Билл не показывался с того случая с виски, но Стэн теперь не переставал искать его сам.  
— Ну же! Я знаю, ты здесь! Выходи, чтобы я мог снова тебе врезать, тварь треугольная!  
И вновь тишина.  
— Думаешь, это смешно? Убить мою семью моими руками — это для тебя просто шуточки? Я тоже посмеюсь, когда выбью тебе все зубы... Хотя у тебя и так их нет.  
Стэн замер на месте, выжидая. Ему показалось, он слышит смех вдалеке, смех Билла, но точно сказать не мог.

И однажды это всё же случилось. Стэн работал на палубе под бубнёж Форда про зимний шторм Драко, когда что-то вытолкнуло его из его же разума. Он видел, как его руки схватили Форда и столкнули за борт, смутно почувствовал на коже брызги воды. Он пытался вернуть себе контроль над телом, _пусти меня, уродский треугольник!_ Но ничего не выходило.  
_Ну же,_ не сдавался он, _ты не можешь позволить Форду умереть! Он твой брат, ты любишь его..._  
_...ты любишь его..._  
Чужой контроль ослаб. Стэн кинул в воду спасательный круг и затащил Форда обратно. Достал сотовый.  
— Алло, скорая?

_Форд,  
Нужно поговорить. Про Билла. Встретимся в «У Кастета», когда тебя отпустят._

Форд смотрел на записку.  
— Почему ты не сказал мне раньше, Стэн? — в его голосе не было злости, только усталость.  
— Да чтоб я сам знал, — Стэн отхлебнул пиво. — Так что, сделаем новый стиратель памяти или...  
— Исключено. Мы не можем потерять тебя снова, — Форд глотнул виски. — У меня есть друг-демонолог в Балтиморе. Он что-нибудь придумает.  
Когда они собрались уходить, Форд поинтересовался, как Стэн вернул себе контроль. Стэн честно сказал ему.  
— Держись за это чувство. Думаю, оно тебе поможет.

— Эй, Билл, как делишки?  
Билл застонал.  
— Что, даже не состришь в ответ? Так не похоже на нашего старого доброго демона, — Стэн широко улыбнулся. — Так вот, Форд думает, ты использовал какое-то неудачное заклятие воскрешения, и оно заперло тебя здесь. Мы скоро посетим демонолога, и...  
— Стэнли. Заткнись. Пожалуйста.  
— Что такое?  
Билл потёр глаз.  
— Ты давишь на меня этим своим чувством. Я не могу сосредоточиться!  
— Оно называется «любовь», тупица. У тебя его никогда не было?  
— За последнюю пару эонов — нет.  
Боже. Стэну стало его почти жаль. _Что ж, какого чёрта, это ведь мой разум_ (неизменно радующая мысль).  
— Хочешь выпить?


End file.
